


Rinse and Repeat

by prompt_fills



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Good thing that Fernando has the best two wingmen there are because Kimi is back in the paddock after his rally sabbatical and Fernando is like a schoolgirl with a crush.
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Kimi Räikkönen
Kudos: 26





	Rinse and Repeat

“I thought you were ‘over him’?”

Fernando sharply elbows Jenson’s side, miffed at being caught staring. “Shut up!” 

“More like, all over him,” Mark remarks, looking up from his phone. “In his dreams.”

“No!” Fernando protests. “It’s just weird to see him back in the paddock is all.”

“Weird as in, oh, look, all the repressed feelings I didn’t know I still had suddenly came back to hit me like a two-by-four?” Mark suggests.

Fernando doesn’t answer.

“You’re blushing, my friend,” Jenson remarks.

“I hate you both,” Fernando sighs.

“No you don’t.” Mark pockets his phone. “Say, Jens, are we doing anything this fine evening?”

Jenson frowns. “This fine… no? Oh, I mean, no of course we’re not! No dinner plans yet. Oi! Oi, Kimi! Over here, mate!” He says, vigorously waving his hand to catch Kimi’s attention.

“What are you doing?” Fernando hisses but he promptly puts on a pleasant smile when he sees that Kimi is really looking at the three of them. Kimi looks like he’s five seconds away from fleeing so Fernando tries to dial up the smile.

Mark also beckons Kimi closer and Fernando can see Kimi wavering, trying to come up with some excuse to get out of this unscheduled social interaction before it even begins but Jenson and Mark have him cornered. Slowly, Kimi shuffles closer, one step at a time. Fernando feels his heartbeat becoming quicker and quicker with each step Kimi takes.

“Hey man,” Mark says. “Long time, no see. How have you been?”

“I see that rally has been treating you well,” Jenson edges in, reaching out and patting Kimi’s belly.

“Oh, don’t mind him,” Mark says and his tone is light but his gesture harsh as he knocks off Jenson’s hand. “You look as hot as ever, doesn’t he, Fer?”

Fernando splutters, unable to answer, and Kimi’s eyes jerk up to look at him. Pinned under the icy blue gaze, Fernando couldn’t form an answer if his life depended on it.

Next to him, Jenson lets out a weary exhale.

Mark slings his arm around Kimi’s shoulder. “It’s really been way too long, we should catch up.”

“You should join us for dinner,” Jenson adds, completely onboard with Mark’s plans.

“We could talk over beer,” Mark offers and he makes it sound like Kimi has no choice in the matter. “I swear we have some drinkable brands down here if you know what to look for.”

“And what to avoid,” Jenson mutters quietly.

“Beer?” Kiwi echoes, as eloquent as ever. Fernando finds that endearing.

“Brilliant,” Jenson exclaims, taking it for an agreement. He hooks his elbow around Kimi’s arm before the poor man could have the thought to make his escape. “Australia is a land of unexplored opportunities,” Jenson says, adding needless emphasis on the last phrase.

“Ok,” Kimi says when he realizes he’s been outnumbered and lets himself be dragged away.

“Now follow along, you two,” Jenson calls out.

Mark falls in step with Jenson. ‘You’re welcome,’ he mouths at Fernando over his shoulder. Fernando only wants to kill him a little. He hurries after the trio, hoping his suddenly clenched stomach will let him enjoy whatever meal Mark and Jenson decide on.

They decide on steaks which turn out to be a brilliant choice. It’s a pleasant evening that they have. To Mark’s credit, the beer is decent and their dinner great. It’s a good thing Jenson is such a chatterbox because Fernando keeps getting tongue-tied each time Kimi as much as turns to look his way. It’s ridiculous, frankly. It’s been too long and yet apparently not long enough for this thing to die down.

If Fernando wasn’t so preoccupied by making sure no one catches him watching Kimi all evening, he would have seen the look Mark and Jenson exchange some time into their dinner.

As it is, Fernando startles and almost upsets his glass when Mark suddenly gasps, “Oh my god, would you look at the time!”

“Blimey, mate, you’re right,” Jenson says, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin and raising up from their table.

“Terribly sorry to cut the evening short, mate,” Mark says. “You know how it is.”

“Yes, of course,” Fernando says and tries not to sound bewildered because really, he should have expected this. It’s only as the two are nearly out of the door that he realizes. “Hey, what about the bill?”

Jenson just laughs and walks on faster but Mark calls out with a shrug, “Just put it on my tab.”

Fernando only gets to hear Jenson say, “You don’t have a tab here, do you,” and then the door falls shut behind them.

A quiet, amused chuckle startles Fernando from riding the sudden wave of anger that crashes over him and he glances up just in time to see Kimi’s expression even out. Fernando gulps, making a mental note to deal with the two backstabbing morons later. He’s got more important things to deal with right now. Namely, getting his breathing back in check.

The atmosphere at the table shifts once it’s just the two of them and Fernando, once again, finds himself at loss of words. At least Kimi doesn’t jump at the chance to make himself scarce as well and Fernando takes it as the encouragement it is.

Kimi rests his head against his palm, a small smirk turning his lips up the longer he watches Fernando trying and failing to come up with something to say.

Fernando takes a deep breath and meets the curious blue eyes. He doesn’t even know where to _begin_. He musters up a smile because that never hurts.

Kimi’s smirk turns more prominent and Fernando really, really hopes that it’s a good sign.

His throat is too dry, his heartbeat too loud and Kimi is still watching him like a prey and Fernando doesn’t know what to say to make things right.

“I want dessert,” Kimi says, eyes sparkling, the smirk turning mischievous, and well, that works too.


End file.
